1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board for optical waveguides and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically, to a printed circuit board for optical waveguides wherein a center in a thickness direction of the printed circuit board for optical waveguides is formed with a circuit pattern and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a printed circuit board (PCB) means a circuit board wherein various kinds of many parts are densely mounted on a panel of phenol resin or epoxy resin and circuits connecting between each part are compressed and fixed on a surface of the panel made of resin.
Such a printed circuit board is manufactured by attaching a thin plate, such as copper, etc., to one surface of an insulating plate of phenol resin or an insulating plate of epoxy resin, etc., and then etching it depending on a wiring pattern of a circuit in order to form necessary circuits and boring holes in order to attach and mount parts thereon. Meanwhile, the printed circuit board is classified into a single side board, a double side board, a multilayer board, etc. Generally, as the number of layers is increased, the mounting strength of parts becomes excellent, such that the multilayer board is used for high-precision products.
In the case of manufacturing the printed circuit board according to the related art, an inner layer and an outer layer of the printed circuit board are formed by forming the circuit patterns on a copper plate; however, a printed circuit board including optical waveguides, which can transmit and receive signals using light, has been currently manufactured.
However, the printed circuit board including the existing optical waveguides has low bending reliability since the circuit pattern is eccentrically positioned outside in a thickness direction of the printed circuit board.